vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Powers and stats Tier: 7-B to 7-A, potentially 6-C | At least 5-B with Star Rod or Crystal Stars | At least 3-C | 2-B Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Versatility, Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (in some games), Flipping between dimensions, Star power (Time Manipulation, Earth Tremor, etc), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled Hammer Wielder, Time Traveling, Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, the Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, the Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, the Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, the Star Rod grants him Reality Manipulation, the Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him flight, etc. Attack Potency: Small City level to Mountain Level '''(casually punts Larry's castle in Super Mario World), potentially '''Island level, higher with power-ups and equipment | At least Planet level, Possibly much higher | At least Galaxy (Defeated a giant Grand Star-powered Bowser) | Multiverse level '(Defeated Super Dimentio) 'Speed: At least''' Hypersonic+''' (Capable of dodging and outrunning cannonballs and sound based attacks. Throws baseballs, swing bats, kicks soccerballs so fast that it causes them to catch fire) with Massively Hypersonic+ '''(dodges lightning and lasers) to '''MFTL+ reactions (Dodged Bowser's attacks while navigating the Star Driver in Dream Team), High Hypersonic as Tanooki Mario (can fly at speeds of at least Mach 30+ in his Tanooki form), Cape Mario or Raccoon Mario (should be as fast as Tanooki Mario) | MFTL+ flight speed (via Launch Star) and possible reactions | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further | Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (casually punts Larry's castle), much higher with certain powers ups like Mega Mushroom | Unknown '''| '''Multiverse level Durability: Ranges from Small City level to Mountain level, likely Planet level (survived a curbstomp battle against Bowser with the Star Rod and tanked attacks from the Shadow Queen ) | Planet level | At least Galaxy (capable of taking hits from Bowser powered-up by a Grand Star) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very large | Varies | Unknown | Unknown Range: Depends on the power up. Melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced plumber and combatant expert) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him with sheer strength (Mario can do it 100 times in a row) He can perform various jump techniques such as the Spin Jump, Triple Jump, Super Jump Punch, and Iron Jump - Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught - Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques such as the Ultra Flame and Fiery Metal Mario(his Mega Strike) without a fire flower(some games). He was even taught by a fire god in using the Firebrand. - Flip: Taught by Bestovius in SPM. Mario flips into a realm called the "3D dimension", rending attack from enemies in the 2D realm useless and vice versa if he is in the 2D realm. However, he takes damage if he remains in the realm for long. - Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) - Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *- Fire Mario: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *- Cape Mario: Float, fly, create earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *- Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *- Tanooki Mario: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly at speed between mach 30+ and mach 50+ *- Raccoon Mario: Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *- Hammer Mario: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *- Metal Mario: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *- Vanish Mario: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *- Boo Mario: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *- Ice Mario: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *- Mega Mario: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *- Rock Mario: Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *- Rainbow Mario: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *- White Tanooki Mario: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *- White Raccoon Mario:Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being it's appearance and ability to walk on water. *-''Gold Mario'': Fires enormous gold fireballs that creates a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *-''Cat Mario:'' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability Key: Base '''| '''With artifacts such as Star Spirits/Crystal Star/Star Rod/Positive energy | Super Mario Galaxy series '''| '''With the Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2